You're Gonna Love Tomorrow
| next = }} “'You're Gonna Love Tomorrow'” is the first episode of Season 5. Cast Guest Starring *Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp *Kathryn Joosten as Mrs. McCluskey *Gale Harold as Jackson Braddock *Kevin Rahm as Lee *Tuc Watkins as Bob *Stephen Spinella as Dr. Heller *Hank Stratton as Keith Kavendish *Brent Kinsman as young Preston *Shane Kinsman as young Porter *Thomas Kopache as Raymond *Christopher Shea as Photographer *Marie Caldare as Lila Dash *Kelly Hawthorne as Saleswoman *Julie Wittner as Mother #1 *Tami-Adrian George as Mother #2 Plot Flashback The episode begins with Susan giving birth to her son with Mike (just before the five-year jump that takes place at the end of the Season 4 finale, "Free"). Mary Alice notes that while Susan was giving birth, Lila Dash was giving birth in the next delivery suite. They nearly crash into one another as they are being escorted out of the hospital in wheelchairs. Several times over the next few years, their paths continue to nearly cross. One night, however, as Mike and Susan go out to celebrate their anniversary, Lila Dash, not noticing a stop sign that has fallen, drives her car into the intersection, straight into the path of Susan and Mike's car, causing a rollover of Susan and Mike's car. Susan exits the wreckage, screaming in horror as Mike lies unconscious in the middle of the road. Lila Dash and her daughter were, as the audience learns later, killed at the scene. Present Day The storyline then returns to the present. Gabrielle is now the mother of two young daughters, Juanita and Celia. Motherhood has taken a toll on Gabrielle's appearance; the glamorous hair, makeup, and clothes are all gone. Juanita has been invited to a "Princess party," but is unable to find a dress her size. When the saleswoman suggests Juanita is quite heavy for her age, Gabrielle angrily denies it. Gabrielle later argues with Carlos about Juanita's weight; Carlos feels the children will grow out of it, and that Gabrielle is making Juanita self-conscious. Gaby reminds him that the sooner they accept her weight problem, the better it will be, but Carlos remains adamant. At the party, Gaby discovers Juanita has eaten two large pieces of cake, and overhears other mothers talking about Juanita's excessive weight. She tries to get Juanita to run and play, but she refuses. Gaby, about to drive home, decides to make a "game" out of forcing Juanita to run after her car. When Carlos finds out, he is furious, but Gaby says she needs to learn to be in good shape, because a woman's time to be beautiful is finite. When she says she is thankful Carlos is blind, as she looks terrible now, he tells her that she will always be beautiful to him, and that he can feel her beauty with his hands. Bree Bree, now one of Fairview's premier caterers, is about to release her first cookbook; Andrew is her manager. Katherine feels burdened and under appreciated as she is left to deal with the catering business herself while Bree poses for cameras and gives interviews about the book. Katherine confronts Bree, who assures Katherine that she is appreciated, and shows her the galley proof of the book which shows that Bree has dedicated the book to her. After reading the galley, Katherine discovers Bree has used at least a dozen of her recipes without credit or consent. Katherine confronts Bree, claiming Bree can't even make some of the recipes, a claim Bree denies. Later, as a TV crew comes to interview Bree at work, Katherine slyly fakes a wrist injury to force Bree to make one of those recipes, a crocombush, which requires a sugar net icing. Even though Bree manages to creates the icing, she manages to mess it up when it gets caught in her jewelry and accidentally flicks hot sugar into the interviewer's eye, Bree's clearly upset, but then Katherine says her wrist is better so she can give it a shot, so the scene is re-filmed. Later, when Bree is practicing the icing at her home, she finds a baby mug in a drawer, prompting a flashback. Danielle, who has married a lawyer, forcefully takes her son Benjamin from Bree. Back in the present, the audience learns that Bree has emotionally replaced Benjamin with the business, making it her new "baby." Lynette Lynette arrives at the pizzeria one night to find her sons Porter and Preston have turned it into a casino, and are drinking with their friends. She becomes furious, and grounds them for two weeks, which would cause them to miss Homecoming. Meanwhile, Tom, in a midlife crisis, has become obsessed with a newly-bought Mustang. Lynette asks Tom to deal with the twins, as they are getting out of hand. Tom agrees, but Lynette later finds him joking around with the twins about their antics. Lynette disapproves, but Tom insists they will be fine, and insists that they be allowed to go to homecoming. Lynette senses Tom is trying to compensate for his "nerdy" childhood by living vicariously through them; she allows them to go to Homecoming, on the condition they be allowed to drive the Mustang; Tom, much to his dismay, agrees. When the twins miss their curfew, Lynette asks Tom to discipline the twins, which he does, grounding them for a month, even though the car has no damage whatsoever, but Tom knocks a rear view mirror as he protests that he does not care about the car, but that they came home late. Edie Edie returns to Wisteria Lane as Mrs. Dave Williams, and lets her husband "bribe" the current tenant of her house to leave so they can move in. The next morning Edie announces her arrival by washing her car while wearing a swimsuit. The housewives (except for Katherine) come to her house, and meet Edie and her new husband. Dave says they met in Vegas at a real estate convention. The housewives welcome them, and decide to throw a party for them at the pizzeria. When Edie makes rude comments to Gaby about her appearance, Dave suddenly comes to the rescue and asks Edie to be nice. Edie then apologizes, says it won't happen again, and proceeds to get the muffins she baked—shocking everyone at the change in her demeanor. At the party, she thanks the housewives for throwing an "apology" party, but they claim it is a "we forgive you" party. As Edie is about to argue, Dave once again intervenes, pulling her aside. Dave insists that they need to stay on Wisteria Lane, and Edie asks why; Dave responds that they need to be nice to make things easier in the future. Dave then receives a call from a psychiatrist, while Edie sleeps, reminding him that he has missed one of his mandatory monthly calls. After the phone call, the doctor watches a video of Dave from an unknown facility. The tape shows that Dave has anger management issues, and that criminal charges had been filed against him; those charges were dropped when he agreed to receive treatment for his condition. The doctor expresses concern he might hurt himself or others, to which Dave replies that he has no intention of hurting himself; as for other people, "only one person needs to be worried". The camera pans over the entire Wisteria Lane neighborhood, but the identity of the person is not disclosed. Susan Susan is in a secret relationship with her house painter, Jackson Hart, but it is purely sexual: she doesn't let him spend the night, as she says she isn't ready for a relationship. One day, Susan comes home to find Jackson, and just as they are about to have sex, Lynette barges in to complain about her problems. Jackson just avoids being seen by Lynette by climbing out the window, but Bob and Lee see him, and take a picture of Jackson shirtless. At the party, Jackson wonders why they can't see each other openly, to which Susan mentions the accident. That weekend, Mike suddenly appears outside the house in perfect condition! Susan has a flashback to the aftermath of the accident. Susan was shocked that Mike felt no empathy, while Mike insists it was merely an accident, and argues that Susan wants to suffer over it and everything else. The heated argument reaches a boiling point, with Mike storming out of the house. The flashback ends when Mike comes downstairs with Maynard (who has been nicknamed M.J.). They leave and Mike says he'll bring him back Sunday evening. Due to Susan's relationship with Jackson and custody agreements with Mike, it is clear that Susan and Mike divorced after the accident. Reception and ratings * The episode was watched by 18.7 million viewers, and had an 11.4 rating and a 17 share. It was #2 for the week of Sept. 22-28 behind Dancing With the Stars and it was the highest rated scripted show (beating Greys Anatomy, Heroes, NCIS) for premiere week. Notes * Although credited, Parker Scavo (Joshua Logan Moore) and Penny Scavo (Kendall Applegate) do not appear in this epispde. * With this episode, Neal McDonough, Charlie Carver, Max Carver, Joshua Logan Moore and Kendall Applegate join the main cast. * 5 Years has passed since the season 4 final. * Edie returns to Wisteria Lane, after its revealed she left sometime at the end of season 4, and has been gone for years. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five